pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Overseer
|released = 15.9.0 |rateoffire = 74 |capacity = 10 |attribute = |mobility pc = 55 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |theme = Special Forces/Military Themed }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It is part of the Super Soldier Event Set. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with blue accents. It features a collapsible stock, a black pistol grip, magazine, a blue receiver, a long black barrel, and a blue muzzle brake. Its attachments consists of a 8X sniper scope, bipod, a rail-mounted flashlight and a leather sling. It highly resembles the One Shot. Strategy Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. **Use it like the Third Eye, but with 8x zoom. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot and conserve ammunition. **When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single body shot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *This can one-shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. **Keep moving while sniping, since being stationary will make you an easier target. *It is a low/medium mobility weapon, so use any mobile guns to run away or a heavy to Rocket Jump. *Try to switch to a area damaging weapon after this so your target will get killed immediately. *This weapon can also be used for Three Category Spam, although it does have a delay when switching with some weapons. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Adamant Sniper Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes that other users are known to frequent. *Area damage or fast firing weapons can disorient the users' aim and make quick work of them. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Jump around to ensure that he/she will waste his ammo or time in an effort to fire at you. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing regardless of the range is recommended in that case. Skins Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Warehouse Assault Equipment Setups Bring close to mid-ranged weapons. Bring high mobility weapons. Use a fast melee since this weapon has slower mobility than other weapons. Trivia *This weapon is part of the Super Soldier Event along with the Instigator and Storm. *It is the second weapon to feature the X-Ray Vision attribute, the first being the Third Eye. *There are 7 X-Ray Vision Weapons, being: Third Eye, Overseer, Antivirus, Pew Pew Rifle, Spiritual Rifle, Pursuer Z3, and Neutron Pulsator. *In the game's code, the weapon is referred to as the Warden. *When first released, enemy got killed disintegrated into red-colored particle. **As now, it is a normal realistic ragdoll whenever they got killed. *This weapon closely resembles the Paladin HB-50 from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. *The leather sling on this weapon is just a cosmetic since you cant carry it on your body. *This weapon is based on the Barrett M107 in real life. *Apparently this weapon isn't available in the Sniper Forts map and in the Sniper Tournament gamemode anymore. *In recent update, the mobility got buffed into an unknown number. *This weapon’s default skin is also the Tundra camo for the Paladin HB-50 in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as a unlockable camo for killing a certain amount of zombies. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical Category:Battle Royale Weapons